Remember Me
by Rothe
Summary: Yes, it's a deathfic, I hate them too, but give it a shot. When Heero dies, he comes back to prevent Duo from making a horrible mistake...


Oi, minna- san! My name is Storm. This is the very first songfic I have ever written. It's been sitting around fer a while, so I thought I'd finally type it up!   
Chibi Trowa walks out, and addresses the readers. "............, this is written to the song, "Remember me", by Journey..........." Walks away.  
  
REMEMBER ME  
  
  
/remember me/  
  
The boys set the bombs, then ran out of the Oz base. Heero ushered everyone out, then followed. Just as he got to the door's threshold, a guard came up and shot him in the leg, bringing him down for a crucial few seconds. Duo turned upon reaching the safe zone to look for his lover. He saw him at the door they had exited, a guard with a gun to his head.  
"Heero!" Heero looked toward Duo just as the bombs exploded.  
  
/Remember me/  
  
Duo sat in the room he had once shared with Heero. All the lights were out, and the other pilots were wisely staying away. His hand caressed the gun on the bed next to him. New tears followed well- worn paths down his cheek. They burned. He picked up the gun, cocked it, and put it to his head.  
"Gods, Heero, I can't do this anymore. It's only been a few days, but, I died with you that day. There is no reason this shell should continue on."  
  
/Find myself all alone, in darkness without you.  
Now I can't turn away, from what I must do/  
  
"Pull that trigger Duo, and I'll never forgive you." A voice said in its soft monotone. Duo looked up, expecting to see Trowa. The gun fell from his hand, a shot rang through the stunned silence as the weapon hit the floor.  
"H, h, Heero! But, it, can't be! You're,"  
"Dead?" Heero smirked. "Yes. But I won't allow you to become so. I'd die again to prevent it."  
  
/Ya know I'd give my life for you, more than words can say/  
  
"Heero? How can I be expected to live without you? I'd be utterly alone, adding to the miserable life I already lead."  
"You'll have to move on."  
"How!" Duo screamed. "You were the only one who brought out the real good in me!"  
"Don't lose that!" Heero urged. "Don't forget that you are still so full of life, you can make it. Or, find another." The words seemed to sadden.  
  
/I showed you how to love someone  
I know you'll find a way/  
  
"How can I just let you go? Just forget and move on? Heero, it doesn't work that way! You were everything to me. You still are."  
"No, don't forget. I know I'll never forget you."  
  
/Say goodbye  
Close your eyes  
Remember me/  
  
"You never have to let me go, if you don't want to."  
"Heero, when you move on, how can I keep you? I still feel you everywhere I go, this ache won't leave me,"  
"Exactly." Duo looked up, confused.   
"Nani?"  
"I'll never be truly gone. You just said it yourself that I'm everywhere. Just don't let that part of you that I hopefully filled, drain away. You need me, you know I'll be just beyond the horizon, watching you over your shoulder."  
  
/Walk away, the sun remains  
Remember me/  
  
"Damn, dying got you all philosophical, didn't it? Whatsamatter, you got your head in the clouds to long?" Then Duo realized what he'd just said and broke out into fresh sobs.  
  
/I live far somewhere in your heart, you must believe  
Remember me/  
  
He looked up to find cobalt eyes regarding him softly.  
"Heero, can't you stay? In this form, I mean? Why,"  
"Duo." Heero chided gently. "You know how much of a torture that would be for us."  
"Then why are you here now? This is the torture!"  
"I couldn't let you destroy yourself. Some force, I don't want to ask questions. They couldn't keep me back. Dou, this is one place I don't want to be with you."  
  
/No way I can change my mind  
I don't have the answers/  
  
"What's, what's it like?" Duo asked in a small voice. "Does it hurt?"  
"I can't really explain it. Right now, I feel sort of fuzzy, like static, is the closest way to describe it. But once the pain of dying was over, what I felt, I want to return to that feeling, and revel in its warmth for a while." Heero looked at his love, standing there, shaking and sobbing, wishing he hadn't been so stupid, that damn guard...  
"I'm afraid for you. It sounds right, but, I,"  
"It is. I'm in no pain anymore. All my memories, I still can recall, but they don't cause me the agony they used to. I feel free."  
  
/If you could see through my eyes  
You'd let go of your fears  
And though I have to leave you now/  
  
"Then let me experience it with you!" Duo picked up the gun from the floor, shaking while he put it to his head and pulled the hammer back once more.  
"No Duo."  
"But why?!" He screamed, his voice cracking. "Why won't you let me have release?"  
  
"We're a part of each other/  
  
Heero walked forward to the wildly quivering young man. He put his hand up to Duo's face in a mimic of a caress. His hand passed through Dou's cheek. Duo whimpered.  
"Hn." Heero grunted and a look of intense concentration passed on to his features. For an instant, Heero's hand was solid on Duo's cheek.   
"Heero!" He called out, starting to embrace his lover. He fell straight through and on to the floor. Heero turned to face him, tears welling up in his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
/I miss your touch  
Your call of my name  
I am with you forever/  
  
Duo let out a racking cough, mingled with the tears still streaking his face.   
"H, h, h, Heero. Damn. Damn it! Why?"  
  
/Winds of change, we can't explain  
Remember me  
I live far somewhere in your heart  
You must believe  
Remember me/  
  
Duo lie there, unable to speak. Convulsions shuddered through his body. Finally he took in a ragged breath and stood up.   
"Heero, you said you'd give your life again to prevent me from taking my own?"  
"And face the ripping anguish that tears through you before you feel at peace a hundred times over."  
"Do you really think I can move on?"  
"I know you can. You have our memories, and you have the other pilots. They love you just as much as I do, you know."  
  
/You know I'd give my life for you  
More than words can say  
I showed you how to love someone  
I know you'll find a way/  
  
"Remember Heero, where you're going, you can look in whenever you want. I'll never see you again, for such a long time..."  
"I'll always be there, you know. Whenever you feel me slipping away, look at our picture, think of something I did to make you happy, I can't leave you in misery! I will watch you true, but I also have restrictions. I can't touch you, can I?"  
  
/Say goodbye  
Close your eyes  
Remember me  
Walk away  
The sun remains  
Remember me  
Leavin to watch over you  
Remember me/  
  
"You really promise to wait for me?"  
"With all my heart and soul."  
  
/Don't you think of this as the end  
I'll come into your dreams  
Remember me/  
  
"Heero,"  
"Duo, please! Please don't make leaving you any harder than it already is!" Heero's eyes were desperate. "Don't doubt what I'm saying. I don't think I'm now capable of lying. Just never forget the love we shared, and you must promise me that you will not end your life before the appointed time. I don't think they'll let me come back again if you persist. Please promise."  
  
/Say you will  
Say you will  
Say you will/  
  
"Alright Heero. I promise, and thank you. Just don't go meetin any angel boys with long brown braids until I get there, kay? Or I'll be forced ta duke it out with them" A little of Duo's good humor had returned.  
"Same goes for you. You know I'd fight all the angels in heaven for you."  
"I look forward to meeting up with you again."  
"Don't look to hard. I love you, Duo." Heero put out his hand; Duo felt it will his eyes to close.  
  
/Close your eyes  
Remember me/  
  
He felt Heero's presence begin to fade from the room, but not from inside. That love burned bright in the depths of his soul.  
"Goodbye, Heero. No, wait. See ya later."  
  
/Say goodbye  
Remember me/  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked at the now empty spot Heero had been sanding in.   
"Much later, koi. Much later." A voice echoed through his mind.  
  
/Say you will  
Say you will  
Close your eyes  
Remember me.../  
  
  
  
  
So, wadja think? I don believe it to be one of my best, and I don much like deathfics. But I love that song, and the idea jus kinda slapped me in the head. So I wrote it. Think I should stop posting my thoughts? Geez... 


End file.
